Foreign exchange love
by anime-finder
Summary: AU. Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends when they were younger until Kagome moved to the U.S. Now 2 years later, Kagome joins a foreign exchange program to see him again, but there's a little surprise waiting for her...


Foreign exchange love

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am thinking about working at Adult Swim when I grow up!**

(Prologue)

_Age 5...Park_

"Kagome, why don't you go play for a while." Kagome's mother said when they arrived in the park.

"Ok!" Kagome shrieked excitedly and got a ball from under Souta's carriage and went to go play.

"Don't go far away, sweety!" Kagome's mom yelled and sat down on the bench.

"I can't wait until I play with my new toy!" Kagome said excitedly while running to a hill and when she got there, she started kicking and throwing it and tried to catch it. When she threw it too far, it went into some bushed on the other side. "Uh oh..." Kagome whispered to herself and ran to get it. When she got to the bushes, she heard someone crying._'Why is the bush crying?' _Kagome thought strangely and crawled into the bush and saw a boy with long silver hair with his knees close to his chest and with his hands on his head. "Hello! What's your name?" Kagome said excitedly and the boy just stared at her with golden eyes.

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted.

"Why should I!" Kagome shouted back.

"Because the only reason you're here is to make fun of me!" He said without removing his hands from his head.

"Why would I make fun of you?' Kagome asked curiously and he sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and Kagome nodded. "Ok, here's the reason." And he removed his hands and showed her two dog ears and Kagome gasped.

"Aw! They're so cute!" And Kagome started rubbing them, but he shook her hands away. "So, what is your name?" Kagome asked.

"...Inuyasha." He said and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Why were you crying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Inuyasha said and looked away from her.

"Tell me please! I want to know!" Kagome begged and Inuyasha sighed.

"Every day I go to school or when I even go outside to play, there's always a bunch of bigger kids who like to make fun of me and take my toys and stuff away from me of my stupid dog ears. That's also the reason why I was in this bush, so I can hide from them and also, I don't have no friends to play with." Inuyasha said with a sadden face.

"Your dog ears aren't stupid and why don't you tell your mom or dad?" Kagome asked.

"Because number one, my dad's dead and number two, I already told my mom and she said that they're jealous, but I already know that they're not." Inuyasha told her

"My dad is dead, too. Want to play with me?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"You want me to play with you?" He asked shocked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Sure and I'll be your friend, too." She said happily and started looking around for her ball.

"Are you looking for this?" Inuyasha asked and held up her ball and Kagome smiled.

"Yes! Thank you Inuyasha!" She said happily and gave a peck on his cheek and Inuyasha blushed a little. "Now lets get out of her and play!" Kagome said and got out of the bush and in a few moments later, Inuyasha did, too.

_

* * *

Age 8...School_

"Ok, class, its almost time to go, so start giving out your Valentine's day cards! You can leave when your done!" The teacher said and everyone got up, except our favorite hanyou.

_'I never get a card.' _Inuyasha thought sadly, but he got a little happier when Kagome came up to his desk.

"Hi, Inuyasha! Happy Valentine's day!" And she gave him a store-brought card that said 'Happy Valentine's day because no one likes it when your sad...' and in the inside it said 'and loveless' and it had Kagome's name inside.

"Thanks, Kagome! I have a card for you, too!" Inuyasha said and pulled out a store -brought card from his desk and gave it to Kagome and it said 'Don't be sad and down today because today...' and in the inside it said 'someone wants to give you their heart!' and it had Inuyasha's name inside.

"Thank you, Inuyasha! Are you ready to leave?" Kagome asked him already to leave.

"Not yet. Wait for me outside." He said getting his stiff inside his book bag.

"Ok." And Kagome went outside to wait for him.

_**15 mins later...**_

_'What's taking him so long?' _Kagome thought and noticed the school yard was empty except for a group of 3 ten year olds that was coming up to her.

"Hey, short stuff! You're the girl who's hanging around the hanyou, right?" One of them asked in a tough voice and Kagome was a little frighten.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome said trying to defend herself.

"Well, we have a problem with him **and **anyone who hangs around him!" And they balled up their hands into fists and started getting closer to her and she bend down and covered herself with her arms.

"Why do you want to bother me?" Kagome said and started to cry.

"We told you, we don't like it when people hang around the nobody!" Another one said and they started kicking her and she started getting small bruises and one of the boys got her book bag and started digging inside it a found her Valentine's day card.

"Aw! How sweet! You got a card from him! I bet it'll look better if it's in pieces!" One of them said in a squeaky voice.

"Please! Don't!" Kagome begged and tried to get up, but she couldn't and she covered her face with her hands and started crying hard.

"What are you going to do if we rip it? Are you going to tell your mo--" He suddenly stopped and heard a few hard things collapsed on the ground next to her.

_'What just happened?' _Kagome thought and pulled her hands away and saw Inuyasha trying to get the card out of one of their hands. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted happily and saw him with an upset face.

"Kagome, why did they hurt you?" Inuyasha asked and got the card out of the kid's hand and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said and put it in her book bag. "The reason why they attack me was because they said that they didn't like you or anyone who hangs around you." Kagome said and tried to get up again, but couldn't.

"Kagome, you're covered in bruises!" Inuyasha said shocked.

"It's no big deal. Let's go home." Kagome said painfully and Inuyasha wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"Wrap your arm around my shoulder." Inuyasha instructed and Kagome did what he said and they walked home.

_

* * *

Age 12...(Inu-13)Inuyasha's mansion_

"Ok, Inuyasha, blow out the candles!" Izayoi said and Inuyasha did what he was told and all the kids were cheering for him because they can finally eat some cake. Over the past few years, Inuyasha made some new friends thanks to Kagome. "Inuyasha, do you want to open your presents first or--"

"My presents!" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to the table that had gifts on them. Some of them are from from his friends and relatives, except his cheap-ass brother who wouldn't buy him a present. The first thing he did was try looking for a present from a very special person, but he couldn't find it a got disappointed and started going into his family's mansion.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" His mother asked holding a video camera.

"Nothing. Leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled and ran inside to go to his room. _'Why didn't Kagome get me a present? Maybe she hates me now that I'm getting bigger or something.' _Inuyasha thought without watching where he was going and bumped into Kagome's mom who was in the living room.

"Hello, Inuyasha." She greeted him and he just looked confused.

"Hi. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's in the bathroom. She's just shy about the present she has to give you. It's a Higurashi tradition. We do this to boys when they turn 13 or higher." She explained and Inuyasha just looked more confused.

"What does she have to do?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome came downstairs slowly and she was blushing.

"Ok, Kagome. Do it." Kagome' mom (A/N: Let's call he Kira.) said.

"I don't want to." Kagome said shyly.

"If you do it, I'll give you 15 dollars." Kira said.

"...Make it 20 and I'll do it!" Kagome commanded.

"Ok, but I want to see it first." Kira said and Kagome sighed.

"Ok! I'll do it." Kagome said and walked closer to Inuyasha and he could smell the embarrassment in her scent. "Ok, Inuyasha. How old are you?" Kagome asked.

"That's a stupid question! You already know!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Just answer the god-damn question!" Kagome shouted back and Inuyasha winced a little.

"13." Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Since there's no equal half of 13, pick 6 or 7." Kagome asked.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Just do it!" Kagome shouted.

"Alright...6." Inuyasha said and soon after that, he felt warm hands holding his face in place and saw Kagome's face getting closer to his and he felt himself blushing. "Ka-Kagome...what are you doing!" Inuyasha asked very shocked.

"Just go along with it. My mom made me do this." Kagome said and Inuyasha felt her hot breathe on his face.

_'I can't believe she's about to kiss me! But what do I do!' _Inuyasha thought worried about making a mistake. Kagome's face and Inuyasha's face was a few centimeters apart and Inuyasha closed his eyes ready for anything, but didn't expect this to happen...

"Ok Kagome, now!" Kira said.

"Ok!" Kagome replied and head-butt Inuyasha a little too hard, so he fell over to the floor.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and started rubbing a forming bump on his head.

"What did you expect? A kiss?" Kagome giggled and Kira was trying to hold her laugh.

_'Of coarse I did!' _Inuyasha thought angrily.

"Ok, Kagome, we better get to the others outside." Kira told her and left to the backyard.

"Ok mom!" Kagome said and ran over to her, but Inuyasha gripped her wrist to stop her.

"Wait Kagome. I need to...ask you something important." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Kagome said and they went to the couch and Inuyasha check if anyone was around and there was no one in sight. "Ok, Inuyasha. What do you need?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha had a shy face and avoided eye-contact with her.

"Can I...kiss you?" Inuyasha asked and he was blushing as red as a cheery and Kagome started to blush.

"B-But why?" Kagome asked surprised.

"In the future, when I get a girlfriend, I don't want to mess up and then I'll look like a total idiot." Inuyasha explained.

"But why didn't you ask Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She won't understand! So, are you going to do it or not?" Inuyasha asked trying to rush this so it'll all be over.

"...Alright, but only because it's your birthday!" Kagome said still blushing a little bit.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. _'Finally!' _He thought happily and saw Kagome go closer to her and closed her eyes ready for it. _'Ok, Inuyasha! You can do this!' _Inuyasha thought confident and put his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly. When they were centimeters apart...

"Hey, Inuyasha! You have to open the..." Miroku shout through the huge house going to him and saw an unbelievable sight.

"Miroku! It's not what it looks like!" Kagome said and quickly got off the couch.

"I know what I saw and if you two keep going like this, you might hit it off by the age of 16!" Miroku said.

"You pervert! Does your parents let you watch porn at home?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I watch it when I'm hiding behind the couch so that old bag of fart doesn't catch me...I gotta tell Sango!" Miroku said and ran back outside.

"Wait Miroku!" Kagome pleaded, but he didn't return.

"What a funking birthday this is." Inuyasha huffed.

"Watch your language!" Kagome said.

"I'm older than your so I can cuss all I want!" Inuyasha shouted while getting of the couch.

"So what! My birthday's in 3 weeks!" Kagome shouted in his face.

"That doesn't matter!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"You can be so immature sometimes." Kagome said simply and walked past him to go to the back yard.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Inuyasha said and chased after her.

_

* * *

Age 14 (Both of them)...Airport_

"I can't believe today's the day, huh?" Inuyasha said disappointed and Kagome nodded slowly.

"I wish I could stay, but you know what happened to the shrine." Kagome said trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah. I know." Inuyasha said.

"_3 Minutes until the flight to Florida takes off!" _The speakers said.

"Kagome, get on the plane when you're done talking to Inuyasha." Kira said ans went to sit on a chair far from them.

"Oh, Kagome, I got you something!" Inuyasha said while digging in his pockets and took out one-half of a silver heart necklace and gave it to Kagome. She looked at it and it had some words on it, but she couldn't read it right without the other have of the neck;ace.

"What does it say?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You'll find out the next time we meet." Inuyasha said.

"But what if we don't meet again?" Kagome said and felt tears pouring out.

"Don't worry. I know we'll meet someday and no matter what, find a way to come back to Japan and I'll try and find a way to the United States." Inuyasha said confident.

"Ok, Inuyasha. I will." Kagome said and put on the necklace.

"_Passengers for Florida, please enter the plane." _The speakers said.

"Inuyasha...I'm gonna miss you so much!" Kagome said and covered her face with her hands and started crying and soon enough, she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Kagome, stop crying. You know I don't like it when girls cry, especially you." Inuyasha said trying to calm her down. "Now look at me." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "No matter what happens, we will still see each other." Inuyasha said and cupped her face with his hands and wiped some tears with his thumbs. "No matter what what..." He finished saying and leaned his head forward slowly and closed his eyes. Kagome noticed what was happening and closed her eyes and tip-toed so she can reach him better. As soon as their lips brushed against each other, another announcement came on.

"_Last call for passengers going to Florida. Get on the plane now." _The speakers said and Kagome jumped a little inside.

"Oh on!" Kagome stopped what she was doing(even though she was so close) and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, but stopped for one more thing.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

"Bye, Kagome." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead and Kagome left to go catch her plane.

**

* * *

So, what do you think? For the people who was reading my other stories, my sister came to stay for the summer and she keeps on saying that she needs the computer for 'studying'. Studying my ass! I saw her go to the face book and crap! The only time I can type my stories is in the mornings when my brother's asleep because I wake up early and he wakes up at about 1 Pm. So anyways, read and review because I want to know if you guys liked it or not.**


End file.
